Escape from Monster Island/Transcript
(Opening scene: Cut to a picture of boys that says "Sensitive Thugz" and we see the girls jumping on their bed. Bubbles flies to a blonde boy named Chance). Bubbles: Ahh. Sensitive Thugz is the best band of all time. (The camera gets closer to her) All time. (Buttercup flies to the picture of a boy named Dax). Buttercup: And my main man Dax is like the baddest boy in the world ever seen. He takes guff for no one. Except the people he lets in. (Pan to Blossom). Blossom: And our manager...(She gets out a picture that has Cavon) Cavon, has such an eye for organism. He'll keep their profiles growing long after he becomes obsolete. (She dreamily looks at the picture). 'Radio Announcer: '''That was "I Wanna Listen to Your Problems, Girl" by the Sensitive Thugs. (''The girls squeal and laugh in happiness) 'Radio Announcer: '''And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, it's your last chance to win tickets for their sold-out show tonight! Get those phones out because the tickets will go to the listener who can answer this question: If Chance, the lead singer of the Sensitive Thugs, could have any pet, what would it be? (''Blossom and Buttercup look at each other and shrug, but then Bubbles dials the radio station on her phone) 'Radio Announcer: '''Hello, what's your name? '''Bubbles: '''This is Bubbles from Central Townsville. Chance would have a wallaby, because they're sweet, but also tough. Just like the Sensitive Thugs...(''She stares dreamily) '' '''Radio Announcer: '''Congratulations, Bubbles! Because you and one guest of your choice are seeing Sensitive Thugs tonight! (''Bubbles squeals in happiness and jumps high up on the bed) '' '''Bubbles: '''I did it, I did it, I did it! (''Blossom and Buttercup join Bubbles jumping on the bed) '' '''Blossom and Buttercup: '''You won, you won, you won! (''All three girls jump up and down on the bed in excitement) 'Bubbles: '''I can't believe I won! '''Blossom: '''Now you just have to decide who to take! '''Buttercup: '''Yeah cause you can only...take...one of us. ''(Her excitement fades, and the three girls stop jumping on the bed) '' '''Bubbles: '''Oh yeah! Cause there's only...two tickets. (''Her excitement fades as well) 'Blossom: '''So uh...Bubbles. '''Buttercup: '''Who are you thinking of taking, huh? ''(The two get in Bubbles' face and fly towards her, Bubbles backing up a bit) '' '''Bubbles: '''I guess...um...I'll take...(Her phone rings)...that phone call. (She picks up) Hello, this is Bubbles from Central Townsville. '''Mayor: '''Mayday! Mayday! '''Bubbles: '''Mayor? What's the matter? '''Mayor: '''I think there's something wrong with my plane. It doesn't seem to have...A pilot. (The Mayor screams as his plane is flying upside down) '''Bubbles: '''Don't worry, Mayor. We're on our way. (To her sisters) Let's go. (We see the superhero trio flying) '''Blossom: '''The Mayor's distress signal was coming from somewhere near Monster Island. '''Buttercup: '''That's a dangerous place. '''Blossom: '''Look! There it is! (The girls land on the beach with the Mayor's plane on a spider web) '''Buttercup: '''Look. It's the Mayor's plane. '''Blossom: '''But where's the Mayor? (Turns her head to look for him) '''Bubbles: '''This place is creepy. (Something rustles a bush and the girls gasp) '''Blossom: '''What's that? (A little dinosaur comes out) '''Bubbles: '''Oh, my gosh! He's so cute! (She stares dreamily) '''Blossom: '''Be careful. He might be dangerous. (The little dinosaur purrs and sits down) '''Bubbles: '''His name is Frederick. And he's not dangerous. (The little dinosaur roars and another dinosaur comes and roars so loud that the girls' hair are messed up and a 2nd dinosaur comes and hits the dinosaur and roars starting a fight which Buttercup is encouraging) '''Buttercup: '''Yeah! Fight, fight, fight, fight! (Blossom pulls her away) '''Blossom: '''Come on. We have to find the Mayor. '''Buttercup: '''Ah, man. The fight was just getting started. That spiky monster was gonna do something big. (The 2 dinosaurs explode) See? (Bubbles and the little monster are running and stops as the creature barks) '''Bubbles: '''Good thing you found the Mayor's tracks, Frederick. (Blossom flies down to her) '''Blossom: '''Hey, Bubbles. Did you know that Chance's middle name is also Frederick? '''Bubbles: '''Oh, no, I did not. '''Blossom: '''Well, there's more Sensitive Thugz knowledge where that came from that I'd be happy to share with you later tonight. '''Buttercup: '''She'll yammer about that dorky nonsense forever. '''Blossom: '''Hey. At least I'm a fan. '''Buttercup: '''A fan of your own voice. '''Blossom: '''Oh, is that right? Well, let me tell you something. '''Bubbles: '''GIRLS! WE're never gonna find the Mayor if you keep fighting like that. Now be nice to each other. '''Blossom and Buttercup: '''Fine. '''Bubbles: '''OK. Now hug. (They hug) '''Bubbles: '''Say "I love you." '''Blossom and Buttercup: '''I love you. '''Bubbles: '''Now say "I'm a buttzilla." '''Buttercup: '''I'm a buttzilla. '''Blossom: '(Laughs) You're a buttzilla. (Bubbles, the little monster, and Blossom laugh on the ground) 'Buttercup: '''Hey! What? Wait! Blossom! Say you're a buttzilla! (The ground rumbles and the girls fall and they come out of the rubble) '''Blossom: '''That was...um...unexpected. (The little monster smells something) '''Bubbles: '''I think he smelled something. (She and the other 2 girls follow) '''Blossom: '''Um, where are we? I think we're inside a... '''Blossom and Buttercup: '''Volcano. '''Buttercup: '''Jinx! (Blossom cringes) You can't talk 'till someone says your full name, dude! That's for calling me a buttzilla. '''Bubbles: '''Aww. Are you two getting along now? '''Buttercup: '''Sure are. Isn't that right, Bloss? '''Bubbles: '''That is just so very great! (The little dinosaur goes to her with something in its mouth) The Mayor's hat! He must have been here. (A lady made out of lava appears) '''Bubbles: '''She seems nice. (The lava woman spews her fire and the girls hide behind a rock) '''Buttercup: '''Bubbles, we really got to work on your definition of "nice." (Blossom starts up her ice breath and Buttercup goes to her) '''Buttercup: '''Don't you think using your ice breath is kind of like talking? Bloss sister? (Blossom stares dreamily and breathes out her ice breath) Don't worry, Bubbles. I got this. Hey! Lava lady! (The lava lady opens her arms and closes her hands on Buttercup and opens them and sees that she's gone) You're not so hot. (She uses heat vision and spins around hitting a rock which lands on the lava lady) Dax would be proud. (She stares dreamily) '''Bubbles: '''Buttercup, that was awesome! (Runs to her) '''Buttercup: '''Yeah, well. (Blossom sees the volcano rumble and about to explode and mimes it) '''Bubbles: '''What's wrong? Are you OK? (Blossom shakes her head and mimes it again) '''Bubbles: '''Ohh. So it's about the Sensitive Thugz tickets, isn't it? Well, if you're going to be like that, then I'm just gonna give the other ticket to Buttercup. (Blossom makes a shocked face) '''Buttercup: '''Yes! '''Bubbles: '''Sorry, Blossom. (Blossom stares dreamily) '''Man: '''JINX BROKEN! (Blossom stares dreamily and finally gets to talk) '''Blossom: '''Buttercup jinxed me as payback because she called herself a buttzilla alone! She doesn't deserve the ticket! (The volcano fully rumbles) '''Buttercup: '''Whatever, dude. You're just jealous. I totally deserve that ticket. (The volcano rumbles again) '''Blossom: '''You do not! Oh, and the volcano is about to erupt. (The volcano erupts the girls out since they can fly) '''Bubbles: '''So you guys never stopped fighting? '''Buttercup: '''She never stopped first. '''Blossom: '''That doesn't even make sense! '''Bubbles: '''Buttercup, I'm not taking you anymore. '''Buttercup: '''What? ((Shocked face) '''Blossom: '''Yes! '''Bubbles: '''I guess the only person that I can count on is Frede...(A monster bird takes him)...rick. (She follows the bird) '''Blossom: '''Come on, Bubbs! (Punches monster) You! (Punches Monster) Gotta! (Punches monster) Decide! (Punches monster) '''Buttercup: '''Pick! (Punches monster) One! (Punches monster) Of! (Punches monster) Us! '''Bubbles: '''Eeeeee-nough! (The monster bird loses its grip and Bubbles catches him) Frederick! (The bird explodes) '''Buttercup: '''All right. There's only one way to settle this. Rap battle. Bubbs is the judge. '''Bubbles: '''Wait, what? '''Buttercup: '(Beatboxes) '''Blossom: '''Well, my name is Blossom, and I'm here to say... '''Bubbles: '''No! No rapping! You two have gotten so greedy that you forgot why we're here! (While Bubbles was talking, a vine tree monster appears) '''Bubbles: '''We need to find the May... (The monster ties all three of them up in its vines) '''Bubbles: '''Frederick! Help! (He gets scared and runs to hide in a bush) '''Buttercup: '''Wow, super helpful. Glad to have you part of the team, pal. (All the monsters appear) '''Buttercup: '''Aw, man! Being devoured by monsters is really low on my list of ways to die. (All the monsters approach them) '''Blossom: '''Bubbles. We...I was being selfish, and I completely lost focus. '''Buttercup: '''And we've been really lame with the fighting and the jinxing and...and... '''Blossom: '''We're sorry we got you into this mess. (On the edge of a rock the Mayor does a Tarzan yell and shoots an arrow with a pickle with his bow that the monsters follow and rides to the girls on horseback on a monster and slides off the monster's tail and lands on the ground with his own feet) '''Mayor: '''Hey, girls! '''Blossom: '''H...How did you even... '''Buttercup: '''When did you... '''Bubbles: '''How did you not get eaten by those monsters? '''Mayor: '''Oh, these monsters are darling! They go nuts for my pickles! '''Blossom: '''So all you had to do to keep these monsters tame is feed them pickles? '''Mayor: '''Yep! (Pickle juice comes out of the jar) Ooh, and that was the last one. (The monsters come back) '''Buttercup: '''OK. Time to go. (The three girls pick up the Mayor and fly up) '''Buttercup: '''Sorry for being such buttzillas. '''Bubbles: '''It's all right, girls. But I do know who I'm gonna take to the concert. '''Buttercup's Thoughts: '''Please be me, please be me. '''Blossom's Thoughts: '''Please be me, please be me. '''Mayor: '''Is it me? It is me, right? Tell me it's me. (We are at the concert and the Sensitive Thugz appears on stage) '''Chance: '''Hey. This song goes out to our number one fan, Bubbles. '''Bubbles: '''Oh, my gosh! '''Chance: '''It's called "I'm A Crazy Dangerous Monster" when it comes to holding your hand, girl. (A tear comes out of his eye) (Bubbles and her little monster pet cheer as her sisters are at home) (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts